


Izanemesis (feat. Tenacious IT)

by The_Qing



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series, Tenacious D (Band)
Genre: Musical, Other, Parody, rock off, sick guitar solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Qing/pseuds/The_Qing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrate the release of Persona 4: Dancing All Night with this special heartwarming story featuring the Investigation Team triumphing over the nightmarish Fog mastermind with the power of Rock 'N' Roll...sorta!</p><p>In the style of Tenacious D's "Beelzeboss."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Izanemesis (feat. Tenacious IT)

**Author's Note:**

> Something of a tweaked and spruced up version of this old kink meme fill: http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1655.html?thread=11046775#t11046775
> 
> And of course, by that one Tenacious D song. No, not that one, or that one. YES! That one:
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vOBKxUT9Da4
> 
> So it’s not totally my fault that this thing exists. Except it kind of is.
> 
> Anyway…

**Izanami**  

I AM REVEALED!!!

**IT**  

FUUUUUUUuuuuUUUUUCK!!!

**Izanami**  

Yes you are fucked!

Shit out of luck!

Now I’m revealed and my fog you will suck!

This world will go blind,

And you’re first in line!

You all sought the truth and now you shall all die!

**Yu**  

WAIIIIIIIT! WAIIIT! You motherfogger!

We challenge you to a rock off!!!

**IT**  

Give us one chance to rock your socks off…

**Izanami**  

FUCK! FOG! FUUUUUuuuCK!!!

The divine laws prevent me,

From declining a rock off challenge!

What.are.your.terms?!

What’s the ca-ha-haaatch? 

**Yu**

If we win-!

**Yosuke**  

Uh-huh!

**Yu**  

-You must take your bony ass back to hell… 

**Rise**

And also you will have to lift the fog… 

**Izanami**  

And what if I win?

**Yu**  

Then you can take Ted back to hell…

**Teddie**  

What?!

**Yukiko**  

Trust him, Ted.

It’s the only hhwway!

**Teddie**  

What’re you guys talking about? Sensei! 

**Yu**  

…to be your little beeytch!

**Izanami**  

Fine! Let the rock off BEGIN! 

MWAHAHAHA!!!

I’m a goddess, I am flawless!

[Check this riff it’s fucking tasty!](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apbT1oYpFBA)

I’m a deity, I can do what I want!

Whatever I’ve got, I’m gonna flaunt!

There’s never been a rock-off that I’ve ever lost!

I can’t wait to have Ted as my slave,

He’ll come eat me out everyday,

Rim Jobs and Lawn Tonguings for E-TER-NI-TAAAAY!!!

**Chie**  

NOOOOOOOO!!!

C'mon, Ted! Let’s bring the blizzard!

**Teddie:**  

There’s just no way that we can win, that was a masterpiece!

She rocks too hard because she’s the mother of this land…

**Kanji**  

God damn it, Ted!

She's gonna make you her eunuch,

You gonna munch on zombie rug-!

**Teddie**  

Noooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!

**Kanji**  

-Unless we bust a massive shadow mama-jam!

**Teddie**  

Guys...We’ve been through so much shit.

**Naoto**  

My doppelgänger tried to give me a dick!

**IT**  

Now it’s time to blow this fogger down...

**Yosuke**  

C'mon, Ted!

Now it’s time to blow doors down!

**Teddie**  

I hear you, Yosuke.

Now it’s time to blow doors down!

**Rise**  

LIGHT UP THE STAGE ‘CAUSE IT’S TIME FOR A SHOWDOWN!

**Yukiko**  

We’ll bend her over then we’ll take it up brown town!

**IT**  

NOW WE’VE GOT TO BLOW THIS MOTHER DOWN!!!

**Chie**  

She’s gonna rape Ted if we do not blow doors down!

**Yu**  

C'mon, guys!

'cause it’s time to blow doors down!

**Teddie**  

Oh, we’ll Bear Claw you!

It’s time for the smackdown!

**IT**  

Hey gender-bender!

Izanemesis!

We know your weakness!

Mystery Food X! 

We rock the casbah,

And blow your mind!

We will defeat you,

For all mankind!

You hold the mirror, 

We hold the beads!

You deal in falsehoods,

It’s Truth We Seek!

Truth's What We Seek!

Truth's What We Seek!

Truth's What We Seek!

Truth's What We Seek!

Truth's What We Seek!

Truth's What We Seek!

Truth's What We Seek!

Truth's What We Seek!

Truth's What We Seek!

Truth's What We Seek!

Truth's What We Seek!

Truth's What We Seek!

Truth's What We Seek!

Truth's What We Seek!

Truth's What We Seek!

Truth's What We Seek!

**Izanami**  

You guys are foggin’ lame!

Come on, Ted! You’re coming with me!

**Izanami**  

Taste my lightning, fuckers! 

**Yu**  

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Izanami**  

Oh! Fuck!

My fuckin’ ex!

Oh no!

**Yu**  

With this sweet blade,

You are now slain,

So that the truth,

Can shine again!

**Izanami**  

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Fuck you, Ted!

And fuck you, Yu!

Children of Man…FUCK YOOOOOOOOOUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
